digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Shieldrus
Shieldrus is bizzare, but then again, so is Terranadrosus. Shieldrus, at first glance, feels not very imposing at all, especially when it's numbers are less than those of Xilatealeon and Terranadrosus. Around it's neck are four blades, which spin in a windmill like fashion. Shieldrus is of Earth decent despite the fact it lives in outer space, having been mutated from early invertebrates by a gamma ray burst nearly 400 million years ago. It became mutated in a fashion similar to Xilatealeon, but far more extreme as it could float effortlessly despite it's large size, and especially odd from the fact it's armor was the toughest of it's kind. Absolutely nothing can penetrate it's armor, and even if it ingested something explosive, it would cause no harm to it. Where Terranadrosus and Xilatealeon can only live in certain temperatures, Shieldrus can live in any temperature depending on where it lives. The REAL selling factory to Shieldrus, however, is it's flight speed. It's flight speed is completely unmatched to the point Dragoramon attempting to erase a specific individual would end in failure as it simply flies away before Dragoramon even makes a move. It's flight speed gets even more insane when it's in space, as if it continously flies in the same path in a straight line, it can fly from one edge of the universe to the farthest opposite side in only 7 seconds at full speed. Before it even reaches such a speed, it is capable of actually killing Gaiamon if it flies at a certain speed, as the impact of a Shieldrus flying straight through something, almost like a drill, will destroy nearly anything, even the armor that Gaiamon is formed of. It is inspired by Mabinogi's depiction of the Giant Sandworm field boss in terms of the jaw, and the Dragoon Booster of Kirby: Air Ride. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Compared to the offensive based Xilatealeon and Terranadrosus, Shieldrus is the defensive based of the trio. Each turn for all Digimon it's Speed stat gets continous boosts, and due to it's infinite Defense and Wisdom, Fracktamon is recommended to take out Shieldrus as it can one hit KO Shieldrus with it's Level 999 move Boom Wave, even though it would be unable to do anything to it as well otherwise, plus it learns the move at too high a level to learn for such a purpose. However, any Death status effect move can get rid of Shieldrus easily, as it has a low resistance to that Status. Shieldrus has a playable counterpart, but it doesn't differ too much from it in terms of gameplay and it's signature trait: Light Speed, which boosts speed every single turn. However, where Terranadramon is the strongest and Biodramon is Super Ultimate, Shieldramon is only Mega level in comparison. However, it is still banned from random online matches like it's two counterparts. Shieldrus is more annoying to face because it can both heal AND revive it's counterparts. However, both it and Xilatealeon will always fall before Terranadrosus, who is invincible until the other two are beaten.